This invention is directed to the composition of matter of N-chloroformamide. It is also directed to a method for preparing the same and to the reaction of N-chloroformamide with amines to form substituted ureas.
Heretofore, the compound N-chloroformamide has been unreported in the literature. The compound N,N-dichloroformamide has been reported. The dichloro compound is formed by the aqueous chlorination of formamide. See, for example, P. L. Magill, Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, 26,611 (1934). The compounds N-bromoformamide and N-iodoformamide may be prepared by reacting the appropriate halogen with formamide in the presence of silver oxide. These compounds are reported in Kirk Othmer, Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 10. In addition, see E. Boismenu, Compt. Rend. Vol. 53, at 678, 948 and 1482 (1911) which are directed to the halogen substituted formamides. However, the compound N-chloroformamide has not heretofore been made or reported.